


One Hundred Kisses

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockles, Demon Dean, Destiel kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humour, Jensen is one malignant motherfucker, Kisses, M/M, Smut, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected Jensen to be amongst the people who were waiting for the destiel kiss to happen. Honestly though, it is such a perfect occasion to fool around with Misha and annoy the crew!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Kisses

"You need to make it look bittersweet. It's a kiss of true love but it's desperate because Castiel and Dean want it to be the answer to all their prayers, the ultimate cure. You get that?" the director looked at Misha and Jensen.  
They both nodded with serious faces.

But honestly, they needed something cool for the gag reel.

Jensen maintained his poker face but his eyes were twinkling with mischief that Misha immediately spotted. Collins squinted, wondering what his friend might plan on doing. Jensen shook his head almost unnoticeably but Misha got the message.  
 _You will see when the time comes._  
Misha shrugged, hiding his excitement. Jensen having plans regarding the kiss... Jensen having nothing against it... Misha really liked that.

"Okay!" shouted the director. "Is everyone ready?"  
The whole cast and crew nodded and so it started.  
"Action!"

_"Dean" said Castiel. "When I thought you were dead, I didn't wish to carry on any longer. I can't live without you."_   
_"I am still a demon, Cas." Dean's eyes were sad. "Whatever you did to me, it didn't entirely work out. You need to kill me."_   
_"No, Dean." Castiel shook his head. "I can't and I won't. I would never be able to forgive myself for giving up on you. I love you."_   
_Dean grimaced as if he were in a great torment._   
_"I know." he said after a while. "And I also know that I loved you when I was human. All I can feel now is grief." he turned his head away._   
_Castiel cupped his cheek and looked into his face._   
_"Dean..." he whispered._   
_Dean slowly raised his eyes to meet the angel's gaze._   
_"Aren't you scared?" he asked, staring into the blue eyes._   
_"No." Castiel was adamant, his voice low and silent. "Love is stronger than any fear."_   
_A single tear rolled down Dean's cheek. He grabbed Castiel's head and..._

...and Jensen kissed Misha on the nose. Misha crinkled it up and chuckled.  
"Cut!" yelled the director. "What the hell, Jensen?!"  
"I'm sorry." he obviously wasn't.  
It was funny, it broke the ice and Misha's expression was plainly cute. The director rolled his eyes, hoping that the actors may actually behave like grown up professionals at least this one time.  
"Again from the 'Aren't you scared?' question!" he ordered.

They obediently ended their dialog and then Jensen leaned forward and kissed Misha's forehead.  
"Cut!" the director sounded more annoyed this time. "Stop fooling around, Jensen! You are a grown ass man, behave like one. Kiss on the **lips** , please."  
"Okay, okay." Jensen raised his hands while Misha was trying to hold back a giggle.

Next time Jensen rapidly pecked Misha's lips and the director clenched his jaw angrily.  
"Desperate!" he hissed. "True love!"

Eagerly following the instructions, Jensen grabbed Misha's waist with one hand and the back of his neck with the other and bent him over as if they were dancing the tango like in all romantic movies.  
"Too dramatic..." director's voice was full of venom.  
Jensen ignored it. He really tasted Misha's lips for the first time and damn if it didn't feel good. The whole thing was getting more and more enjoyable.

Misha seemed to be having a lot of fun too and soon he joined Jensen, playing the brand new 'Piss off the Director' game. He climbed onto Jensen, crossing his legs behind the other man's back. He blocked the camera's view with his hand. He gave Jensen a sign to throw him onto the ground. It was all a great fun but in the meantime their kissed slowly started becoming more and more passionate.  
"Dammit!" the director wringed his hands after a particularly heated exchange. "I need one, **just one** kiss of the love that can't be fullfilled! Not an I'll-fuck-you-soon kiss! Break!" he pointed at the actors. "And you'd better control yourselves when we're back because I'm starting to lose my patience."

Misha and Jensen nodded, looking apologetic while they were both rather amused and aroused. Once the director was gone, they exchanged glances and left the set together.

Jared, who observed the whole action with bewilderment, not having to do anything to distract them, saw them walking arm in arm and decided not to follow.  
 _So heterosexual..._ he thought, shaking his head.

***

They hadn't uttered a word during their whole walk towards Jensen's trailer. Once they reached it, Jensen unlocked the door and with a gesture invited Misha in. Misha passed him in the doorframe, giving him just one amused gaze. Jensen locked the door behind them and as he turned around to face Misha, he was brutally pushed against the wall. Misha's face was inches from his and he could see some sort of determination in the blue eyes of the other man.

"Was that the real message behind your kisses?" Misha cocked his head in a very Castiel-like way, pinning Jensen to the flat surface.  
"What message?" Jensen gulped, his pupils dilating.  
"The one he called 'I'll-fuck-you-soon'" Misha's voice was husky. "Weren't you just teasing me? Because if you were, God help me, I'll kill you."  
Jensen chuckled, hearing Misha's desperation. His cock liked it very much.

Instead of answering, he grabbed Misha's waist and pulled him closer so that he could feel Jensen's erection against his.  
"Pretty much, yeah." he growled, leaning forward to taste those lips once again.  
They were still swollen from his previous kisses and it made them only sexier.  
"Mmm... love your taste." he muttered when he pulled back to catch a breath.  
Misha was grinding against Jensen to create some friction but it just wasn't enough.  
"Take me." he purred. "Fuck me, Jen. I want it. I need it."  
Jensen grinned, taking Misha's lower lip between his teeth. So silky, so swollen, so arousing.  
"That's the spirit..." he murmured, pushing Misha towards his bedroom.

They fell on the bed entangled in each other, Jensen crawling over Misha on his knees to kiss him. He leaned down to Misha's ear, biting it delicately.  
"Shall I just fuck you like that?" he asked. "Or do you prefer to ride me?"  
Misha digged his fingers into Jensen's clothes and made him roll onto his back.  
"So you still are into this cowboy stuff..." he tried to sound a bit mean but it turned out rather seductive.  
"Hell yeah." growled Jensen, unbuttoning Misha's shirt.

Misha traced the lines of Jensen's jaw with his tongue and then proceeded to undress him.  
"Have you ever been with a man before?" he asked, taking his pants off, his erection clearly outlined in his boxers.  
"No." Jensen blushed a little, feeling like a virgin again. "Is that a problem?"  
Misha grinned, showing his gums and Jensen found this sight soothing with its familiarity.  
"I'll just need to teach you few things then." he said, bending over to lick Jensen's nipples. "You will watch me prepeare myself for you so you will be able to do this next time."  
Jensen inhaled sharply. "There will be a next time?" he asked silently.  
"Only if you wish it to be." Misha smirked, circling Jensen's belly button with his tongue.  
"I do." Jensen shivered. "You're so sexy, Mish..." his voice was husky.  
"I know." Misha chuckled and freed Jensen's cock with one smooth movement.  
He pumped it few times, making Jensen moan silently and clutch the sheets unwittingly.

"Do you happen to have any lube?" Misha murmured when Jensen caught his breath.  
"Somewhere in that drawer." Jensen weakly pointed in the right direction.  
Misha came back after a while, carring a tube.  
"Watch me now." he commanded and Jensen sat up, leaning against the pillows.  
Misha slowly pulled off his boxers, swaying his hips in such an erotic way that Jensen felt his dick twitch with anticipation. He gasped silently, seeing Misha's fully erected cock for the first time. Misha just chuckled, amused by Jensen's flushed cheeks and his face of fascination. He smeared some of the lube on his fingers and turned on all his fours to let Jensen see it better.  
"Firstly, I put one of my fingers in. Just a tiny bit." he demonstrated, producing a silent moan. "Then I push it further as my muscles start to relax."

Misha was fingering himself right before Jensen's eyes and Jensen really had a problem concentrating on his words, devouring the sight of Misha's fingers disappearing in his hole. He imagined himself touching Misha like that. He wanted to do it.  
"Can I try?" he swallowed hard and asked silently, his voice trembling with desire.  
Misha looked at him quizzically but eventually came closer and poured the lube on Jensen's hand. Then he guided him between his asscheeks and gasped as he felt Jensen's finger circling the ring of muscles.  
"You can put it in." he said, looking into Jensen's eyes.  
And Jensen obeyed. Following Misha's instructions, he added the second digit and then the third, finally finding the prostate and making Misha shiver and moan.  
"I'm ready." Collins' voice was a silent growl.

He lowered himself and kissed the head of Jensen's cock, making Jensen yelp silently. Then he covered it with a fair amount of lube and maintaining the eye contact, he took it inside his stretched hole. Jensen felt surreal with his dick embraced so tightly, all the muscles clenching around him so hard.  
"Mish..." he moaned.  
And Misha started riding him. Slowly at first but more and more frantically with every thrust that Jensen made to meet him. Jensen digged his nails in Misha's thighs, overwhelmed by the flow of sensations coming from his groin and by the sight of Misha arching his back and losing himself in the ecstatic ride. It was so beautiful, Misha being fucked into the oblivion, whimpering and moaning, so gloriously impaled on his cock.

Jensen was close and he needed Misha to come for him.

He reached out and grabbed Misha's cock, squeezing it slowly and smearing the leaked precome around the pink head.  
"Oh fuck." huffed Misha, adjusting himself to change the angle and make Jensen's cock hit his prostate. "Oh fuck, Jen!"  
"Come, Mish." growled Jensen. "Come for me. Come with me."  
He felt Misha's cock throb violently in his hand and felt the hot cum on his fingers. He stopped holding back and gave into the orgasm, coming inside of Misha, feeling the muscles clench around him spasmodically. It was as if he suddenly learned to fly, the whole world so far below him, his body gliding on the stream of pleasure. He felt Misha's weight on his chest, his scruff scratching his skin and a heart beating so close to his in the same, quick rhythm.

Jensen was so boneless and light, he wished he could stay forever like this.

Subconsciously he started stroking Misha's head, running his fingers through the dark hair. Misha sighed deeply, opening his eyes and raised his head to meet Jensen's gaze.  
"Hello." he said shyly.  
"Hi." Jensen blushed a little.  
"So... how was it?" Misha asked, a bit afraid of the answer he might get.  
"Perfect." Jensen smiled dreamily.  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." Misha snorted and raised up to press a soft kiss on Jensen's lips. "We need to go now."  
"I don't want to." Jensen embraced Misha's back, pulling him closer.  
"We have to." Misha smiled, amused by Jensen's sudden rapacity. "But first I have to tell you something you will like very much."  
"What's that?" Jensen looked at him, suspicion mixed with excitement written all over his face.  
"We can screw this scene few times more." Misha kissed Jensen's freckled nose. "And then we will do it properly because I would like to finish the work for today early and get back here to screw you instead."  
"I like that plan." Jensen laughed cheerfully.

He kissed Misha one hundred times and he was all in for a hundred more.


End file.
